Mysterious Someone
by CityCobra
Summary: Who is that mystirous someone, giving Sara Sidle hickeys? My first one. CathSaraSlash Don't read if you don't like.


**Mysterious Someone**

Her hands wander slowly almost torturing across your body, your breathings are heavy and still your head screams to stop, that you shouldn't be doing this. It feels good but it doesn't feel right, not under these circumstances.

You push her against the nearest wall.

'We shouldn't... be doing... this.', you say between desperate kisses.

'But still we do it... every time we get a chance...', she replies huskily into your ear whilst running her hands up and down your back.

It's hard to concentrate on current thoughts about stopping while she is teasing you with her touches so your pin both of her hands above her head and kiss her once more before saying.

'We really shouldn't be doing this.'

Angrily she switches positions and is now pushing you against the wall. Her leg finds its way between your thighs as she whispers to you.

'Do you really think we shouldn't do this?', you let out a shaky breath before she continues, 'If you still think we should stop, say it, say you want to stop. Tell me that you don't want this' With that she begins to kiss your neck and starts to rub her thigh against your crotch.

You try to suppress the moan which is building up deep down in your throat knowing it won't let you sound convincing but when she sucks on your earlobe you can't hold back any longer.

'Oh, god.'

You feel her smile against your neck and it's snapping you out of your haze, for the second time this night you push her against the wall and pin her hands above her. Locking eyes with her you see her grin triumphantly.

'Didn't think so.', she purrs and starts to lean in for another kiss.

But instead of leaning in too you start to kiss her collarbone, licking her neck, reaching her ear finally nibbling on her lobe.

'I think we should stop', you breathe onto her still wet neck, enjoying the effect it has on her, 'I want to stop... I... don't want...' you whisper gets cut off by a car door being closed. Pulling away slightly in order to be able to look into her eyes you just find hurt, hurt you put there. She pushes you away from her slowly, not making eye contact. You want to apologize, telling her that you want them to be together but not under these conditions but you don't come to that because the next thing you hear is the front door being opened. She's standing at the window when she turns and looks at you again.

'Go to Lindsey and ask her if she needs any help with her homework then come downstairs and try to say hi.'

Staring at the ground while she passes you, you do as you are told and make your way over to Lindsey's room already hearing music. You knock on her door and get permission to step in. you are greeted by a warm smile.

'Hey.', she says happily.

'Hey Linds, you need help with your homework?', you ask her.

'No, all done! You know the rule first I have to do all my homework, even if I don't want to, then i can meet friends. So I am already gone. I'll meet some friends at the mall. You know the usual teenage stuff.', she explains smiling.

'Interesting', you tease, 'Have fun!'

'I will', she answers and with that you make your way downstairs finding her in his arms sitting on the couch. You burn with jealousy and anger knowing you can't do anything against it.

'Hey', you say to pronounce yourself.

She pulls away from him immediately, slightly confusing him.

'Hey Sara, how is it going?'

'You know... the usual... this and that.', you tell him, mentally adding, 'Yeah, the usual... this and that... loving your fiance.'

'The usual? And how come you have this giant hickey on your neck?', he asks curiously and points at the hickey.

Absently you touch your neck and begin to blush. He gets up from the couch and makes his way to the kitchen refilling his drink. While he is with his back to you, you dare to look at her for a short moment.

'You know Sara...', he says, 'I am happy for you, if you found someone, you know, if you can be happy like me and Cath, really.', he tells me before adding, 'So do I know him? Who is that mysterious someone, giving Sara Sidle hickeys?'

I flinch at his words. 'Like him and Cath?' 'Mysterious someone?' You are tempted to answer something like 'Well, Marcus, you actually know HER quite well.' But hold back for the sake of Catherine. But what do you answer instead? Catherine notices your discomfort and cuts in.

'Marcus, that's none of your business if Sara is currently seeing someone.'

He takes his previous spot on the couch and lazily drapes an arm around Cath, suddenly you feel the sudden need to break both of his arms.

'Sorry, Babe, I've just been curious.', he answers while kissing Cath's temple and you just feel sorry that you can't break lips.

You can't stand it so you decide that it is time to go. Letting out a sigh you say,

'I think it's time for me to leave. You two sure have better stuff to do than discussing my love life.', you joke with half a heart. This doesn't go unnoticed by her and she stands up announcing that she will walk you out. When you reach for the doorknob she puts her hand on top of yours and locks eyes with you.

'I'm sorry.', she whispers.

With that you open the door and begin to walk to your car. It's chilly or maybe it's just you feeling so damn cold. You are about to open your car when she calls your name.

'Sara!'

You turn around to seeing her standing on her front porch. She has her arms slung around her body to protect her from the chilly air. Maybe it isn't just you feeling so cold after all.

'That "mysterious someone"... I think... sh...', she stops herself before revealing too much, 'that "mysterious someone" really... loves you... i guess.', she says honestly.

You look at the ground and then back to her thinking about what to say next.

'Yeah... me, too. I really love that', you let out a sigh, "mysterious someone".

You take one last look at her, trying not to look too broken before you turn once again and open your car.

'Me, too.', you whisper.

* * *

So, this was my first one. I'm not quite sure if I'll continue this one because I'm actually quite happy that I found an ending. Review if you want more.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
